Verstehen
by Rosicleide
Summary: Itália sempre o entenderia. Fluff. Drabble. GerIta.


**N.A.: **Essa é uma ideia boba e muito simples que pipocou na minha mente durante o ano novo, mas resolvi escrever porque... sei lá :P Acho que devo uma GerIta de presente para a Karina desde o aniversário dela, então essas 500 palavrinhas são para ela :) Parabéns atrasadíssimo, Karina! Ainda te faço algo super melhor, sério! :o Beijos do França, hehe! *3*

Feliz 2011 para todos e boa leitura! :D

* * *

"O sincero amor quase não fala; melhor se adorna com fatos e ações a verdadeira fé, não com palavras."

_(Os Dois Cavalheiros de Verona - Shakespeare)_

__

_

* * *

_

Verstehen

- Italien... - Alemanha colocou gentilmente o rosto de Itália entre suas mãos, mantendo seu olhar preso nos dois olhos castanhos, que brilhavam em surpresa.

_Bem, eu tenho um problema..._

_Na verdade, eu sempre fui um homem cercado de problemas, mas sempre fui cego a eles. Não porque não queria enxergá-los, mas porque não conseguia, nem percebia suas existências. Como todos os outros, você percebia o quanto eu estava errado, mas ao contrário deles, resolveu permanecer ao meu lado até quando tudo ficou insustentável e tudo a nossa volta estava desmoronando. Tento entender o que o motivou... Não o conheço tão bem como gostaria, mas arrisco dizer que "só" pelo valor de uma grande amizade._

_Eu já tinha tomado conhecimento de todas as injustiças que cometi, por isso compreendi quando você apareceu do outro lado do campo de batalha e não o reprovo por isso (o que, ainda assim, não serviu para diminuir a dor...). Sabia que você não aguentaria as privações e os horrores da guerra, porque entendi que era normal não suportá-los, não porque você era fraco._

_Você me fez perceber isso. Eu olhava para você e via felicidade, despreocupação, _paz_. Custava a acreditar que aquilo dava certo, por isso o repreendia por cada pequena distração no meio da guerra. Mas o fato de eu _adorar_ o seu jeito alegre e descontraído me mostrava, mais uma vez, que eu estava errado. Comecei a questionar meu modo de vida e minhas ações e o que encontrei me assustou. Eram planos que se ruíam e promessas que se quebravam, mas me rendi e aceitei, calado, as consequências que os Aliados impuseram._

_Meu país foi divido e meu irmão foi levado embora pelo Rússia; não me faltava vontade, mas não tinha meios para fazer com que tudo voltasse ao normal, mesmo depois de anos. Também não me faltava vontade de me reaproximar de você, mas, nesse caso, me faltava coragem, já que tive muitas oportunidades. Não sabia se primeiro lhe pedia desculpa ou obrigado. Quis ter sua espontaneidade, que você mostrava todas as vezes em que enlaçava seus braços em torno do meu pescoço e dizia com tanta alegria quando facilidade _"Ve, te amo, Doitsu!"_. _

_Mas sinto que tenho que tentar. O que não consigo falar, demonstrarei em gestos... Você aceita mais esse problema meu_, lieb Italien_? _

Alemanha fechou os olhos e inclinou-se vagarosamente em direção a Itália para beijá-lo. No entanto, não ficou surpreso quando percebeu que Feliciano rapidamente tomou a iniciativa e diminui a distância entre seus rostos, cobrindo os lábios de Ludwig com os seus e colocando seus braços em torno do pescoço do outro, numa reposta sincera e silenciosa para perguntas que não foram feitas.

Não, Alemanha não ficou surpreso. No fundo, ele sabia que Itália sempre o entenderia e por isso estava extremamente feliz, se esforçando para _mostrá-lo_ em cada gesto.

* * *

Traduções (alemão-português):

verstehen - entender, compreender  
Italien - Itália  
lieb - caro, querido, amado

* * *

**N.A.: **Então, eu acho que eu me perdi um pouco no final, mas ficou mais ou menos bom. :P Espero que a ideia tenha ficado clara: tudo que está em itálico são apenas pensamentos do Alemanha, que ele tenta passar para o Itália quando olha em seus olhos e se inclina para beijá-lo, já que ele não consegue dizer que o ama. ^^

O Fanfiction não me deixa centralizar o título e a citação, então vai ficar assim mesmo -q  
Yep, espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena bobagem. Deixem um review, tudo bem? .3.  
Bjs, Rosicleide.


End file.
